This invention relates generally to seat covers: specifically to a user installed vehicle seat cover that protects a vehicle seat's primary upholstery from moisture, dirt, odors, and other contaminants. The present invention has a moisture impermeable bottom layer and an absorbent top layer, using the vehicle seat's headrest to secure said seat cover to any type of seat. An optional headrest cover may be attached to the vehicle seat cover to protect the headrest.
People often get into their vehicle soaked, dirty, and smelly after physical activity. Most of these activity venues do not provide facilities for showering and changing clothes. Therefore, dirt, sweat, odor and other contaminants would be transferred to the seat unless an easy-to-install, temporary protective covering is installed prior to getting into the vehicle. A towel or other make-shift seat covers can be put over the vehicle seat, but it is difficult to keep such make-shift coverings in place. In addition, fluids, dirt and odor can still soak through to the seat. Currently, most vehicle seat covers only work well on bucket seats. The few that work on bench seats only work on front bench seats.
Commercially available semi-permanent and temporary-use vehicle seat covers utilize fastening schemes, mechanisms, and ties that substantially increase installation and removal time. None of the temporary use seat covers work on a rear seat configuration of a sedan-type vehicle. Many vehicle seat covers are vehicle specific. A majority of the available seat covers are only water resistant. Additionally, the expense of most current vehicle seat covers is prohibitive.
Temporary-use protective vehicle seat covers have been patented in the past. While these coverings may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not accomplish the purposes of the present invention, as described herein. The present invention provides a temporary cover that can be used universally in all types of vehicle seats, while protecting the seat and being absorbent and comfortable for the user, without hindering the use of safety restraints.